


Stargazing

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Life throws two curveballs your way at once - Chris is working away, you're visiting family, and suddenly you're stuck at home during a global pandemic. Oceans apart, Chris decides to surprise you with a phone call and a night under the stars.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. This does not reflect the thoughts/opinions of the persons mentioned.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.
> 
> Warning: reference to COVID-19 (general)

Long-distance relationships weren’t new to you. You’d tried online dating and jokingly referred to yourself as an International Woman of Mystery. But this time it was different. You’d been seeing Chris for two years now, and had a plan for every time he worked away. What you hadn’t counted on, though, was being apart during a global pandemic.

“I feel like a secretary!” You said as you added dates into your phone calendar. “I’m going to be busy, but I’ll do my best to pencil you in.” There was a smirk on your lips, but your eyes were glossy with sadness. This wasn’t the first time you’d be on opposite sides of the Atlantic, but it was the first time that it worried you. Even Dodger could sense it, gently placing a paw on your foot and looking up at you with his big dark eyes.

You’d promised your family that you’d travel when it was safe so you could be with them, and now that the day had come, it was harder to leave than you’d anticipated. It felt as if your feet were nailed to the floor, your legs heavy, chest tight.  
The rumble of the taxi engine coming to a halt outside didn’t even catch your attention.

“Taxi’s here, honey.” Chris hauled one of your bags across the room, gesturing to take the other one from you.

“I can carry my own bags you know. I’m not lifting dumbbells.” Your fingers flexed against the rough handles of your overnight bag, catching your suitcase and making it drop like a fallen domino onto your other travel bag.

Chris smirked and folded his arms. “You’re right, you don’t need my help.”

Before you had the chance to touch anything, Chris looped your bags around his shoulder, scooped you up in his arms, putting you over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, and grabbed your suitcase in his free hand.

“Put me down! The taxi guy’s looking right at us!”

Dodger barked at the sudden movement, jumping up at Chris as if he was trying to pull you down.

“It’s okay bubba! It’s okay pal, see?” Chris laughed, lowering you to the ground. Dodger sat and gave a soft yelp of acceptance. “You ready?” Chris surrendered your suitcase.

“Sure.” With one last glance and one foot out the door, you were ready to say the new brand of goodbye the world was using. “Stay safe.”

Chris’s posture softened as he leaned against the doorway. “I will if you will. Love you.”

For a moment you felt a knot in your throat. “Love you too.”

The laborious screening at the airport didn’t matter. Knowing that you were safe to hug your family made you feel like a child again, and when you arrived at the family home, you clung so tightly to them that stepping out of the hug was like peeling away superglue.

On your first walk outside, you stopped several times to take pictures of the tall orange trees that littered the lane. Back at home, curled up with a cup of coffee, your phone buzzed with pictures of trees you’d walked under with Chris and Dodger just a few days ago.

* * *

_Chris, 6:02 PM: Gonna hug this tree and pretend it’s you x_

_You, 6:04 PM: You would have hugged it anyway, nerd x_

As neighbors walked by, you wondered if they could see your dumb grin through the window.

* * *

That night, the combination of jet-lag and adjusting to a new time zone had given you the worst brain fog you’d had in a while. The wine didn’t help much either.

Slipping into the comfort of the thick duvet in your childhood bedroom, you sunk into the marshmallow softness of the pillow and closed your eyes.

You were rudely awakened by a glittering WhatsApp melody and the clatter of your phone as it dropped from the nightstand.

With a grumpy sigh, you fished your phone from under the bed and swiped into the video call.

“It’s 4 AM, what do you want?!” Your voice was laced with mock anger.

“I’m sorry Sleeping Beauty, I’ll let you fall back under your sleeping spell.”

“Thank you, my Prince.” You fell back against your pillow and made exaggerated snoring sounds.

Chris chuckled. “God I miss you.”

Your cheeks flushed. “Ditto.”

“I have an idea…” Chris took the phone to the nearest window, pressing it flush to the glass so you could see the deep velvet sky. Even late at night, Massachusetts looked like a Bob Ross painting. “Wanna go stargazing?”

Resting on one elbow, you pried your curtains open and cocked your head to look at the sky. “Is this because of that NASA tweet about the moon?”  
“Fine, I take it back. I’m gonna hang up.”

“Fine. I don’t care. Bye.” You could barely contain your laughter.

Chris’s screen went dark. You heard him gently encouraging Dodger to go outside, followed by the rhythmic whoosh of the phone swinging by Chris’s side as he walked. Then, he was back.

Swinging your legs off the bed, you stood and fluffed your hair. “Okay Evans, show me those stars.”


End file.
